Unusual Meeting
by moshyman
Summary: Looking for some fun Tali decided to head to the largest club in the city where the pregnant Quarian meets Garrus. In the next few hourse things get interesting. Warning contains sexual content and pregnancy. If either of these make you uncomfortable you might not want to read this story but you never know :)


This story is between Tali'Zorah and Garrus but today, neither of them know each other. I hope you enjoy. Any and all reviews and favorites are appreciated.

Late one cool night a young Quarian stepped into the biggest club in the city. She was eight months pregnant and horny. The alien hadn't had sex in a long while, not since her boyfriend left when he found out she was pregnant, and her body couldn't wait any longer. Stepping through the door she was instantly overwhelmed by the lights sounds and smells. She'd been to a similar club before but that was with her friends. Tali moved toward the bar, catching odd glances from time to time. "It's almost like no one's ever seen a pregnant girl before" she sighed sitting on one of the bar stools. "What will you have?" the bartender asked, obviously noticing her pregnant belly. "I hope it's non-alcoholic" he said. "Kee-lah, I just want a soda" she retorted. Smiling he grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind the bar and poured the young Quarian a drink. After sticking the straw threw a port on her mask and taking a drinking the sugary beverage she stood up and headed for the dance floor.

Garrus was sitting at a table in the back of his favorite club. He'd gotten the weekend off and wanted to have some fun that weekend. Sadly, none of his friends showed up and he was left watching everyone else dance and drink. That's when he saw her, a sexy Quarian girl. It was easy to tell, the full body suit being a dead give away of her race. What he noticed most about here suit was the large bulge in her front. He'd had never seen a pregnant Quarian before, he watched in amazement as the girl danced through the crowd. Her hips swayed with the music, her belly soon followed.

She was the hottest woman he'd ever seen. He watch her dance for a while but soon she became tired. "Must be hard dancing around with all that weight" he noted. He stood from his table and headed toward the bar where she now sat.

After all the excitement Tali was left feeling out of breath. She had a hand rested on her belly while she sipped from the drink she'd ordered earlier when a Turian sat down next to her. "Hey, my names Garrus" he smiled. "I'm Tali'Zorah" she smiled back. "That looked like a lot of work" he exclaimed nodding in the direction of the mass of dancing aliens. "You were watching?" She asked. "I couldn't help but noticed, your a pretty good dancer" the man replied. She blushed a deep red behind her mask. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just enjoyed watching." He quickly tried to relieve her embarrassment but his efforts only helped to deepen the blush on her face. "So why are you here?" Garrus asked, trying to change the subject. She sighed before replying "my boyfriend left when he found out I was pregnant and I just came here to try and have some fun."

The Turian could feel himself getting angry, he always hated when guys did things like that. "He sounds like a jerk to me, your probably better off without him" he explained, trying to comfort her.

Tali was surprised he cared so much but there was something else on her mind. A heat building inside of her. The Turian in front of her was obviously very fit and so far he seemed to be a nice guy. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

As the two of them talked Garrus couldn't help but glance at her body whenever she wasn't looking and he'd notice her do the same to him.

Before long the young woman didn't want to stay in the club any longer. The ambiance was giving her a headache. "Are you alright?" the Garrus asked her. "Yes I'm ok, I just need some air" she exclaimed standing up. She stood in the back hall where the music was more muffled. "You should probably take a break" he told her "let me order a room so we can get you out of this club." Unable to argue with his kindness she let him rent a room on the top floor.

The Turian was worried that the club was to much for her but once they were in the room and away from the club she seemed to perk back up. "Feeling better?" "Yes I'm alright" She said. The continued their conversation for a while, the entire time Tali's lust continued to grow along with Garrus's arousal.

Pretty soon Garrus could smell her hormones, the entered his body and clouded his mind. "Oh, Garrus" she purred on the bed next to him. "I'm so horny" she moaned rubbing her crotch and breast. "I could help with that" he replied. Tali pulled off her mask and as soon as she did he moved in, kissing her deeply. The Quarian replied with a soft moan into his mouth.

As soon as he pulled away they both began to quickly undress. It took Tali longer to get out of her suit than Garrus, for obvious reasons. The only way she could leave her suit so suddenly was because of her pregnancy. Her bodies immune system was strong enough now to not need her suit. When the man turned back to look at her he marveled at how much more beautiful she was now that he could see her face. She grinned, seeing his hard on. He was bigger than she thought he'd be but that only heightened her arousal. He sat down on the bed next to her, reaching over to rubbed her belly as he leaned in for another kiss. Their tongues battle in there mouths, exploring everywhere they could. Tali was the first to pull away. "Why don't you let me get you ready?" she cooed seductively.

Kneeling down on the floor in front of him she wrapped a hand around his member while groping her breast with the other. Garrus spread his legs to make room for her and her belly. She began to stroke his cock before leaning over and twirling her tongue around his head. He groaned at the sudden feelings. She continued to work, now taking his head into her mouth. "That feels great" he grunted, some of his pre shooting onto her tongue. Knowing she was doing a good job she took another few inches into her maw, feeling the ridges along his shaft.

Garrus had never had a blow job before. He wasn't going to last very long against her pleasurable sucking. It was only a few more seconds before he pumped his load into her hungry mouth. His seed filled her quickly, she had to pull her head away and let the rest of his cum spill onto her belly. Swallowing his cum she smiled "that was a lot." "Your turn" he panted. She got up but before she could do anything he grabbed her under either leg and lifted her up, ignoring her protest.

Sitting back down on the bed he positioned her over his erection. "You ready?" he asked. Once she realized what was happening her excitement grew "Yes! Come on I don't want to wait any longer!" she moaned. With a grin he slowly forced her down onto his hard cock.

He was much bigger than she'd thought, as her weight brought her down his shaft stretched her out. She groaned as the invading rod was forced deep inside her. Once he was completely surrounded by her warmth he continued what he started, lifting her up until only his head was left then slamming her back down. He repeated the motion slowly but soon began to pick up speed.

Their moans and groans filled the room as their sex continued. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body every time his long hard cock thrusted into her. Her moans grew louder, the ridges on his shaft gripping her walls. At the same time her wet warm tunnel was massaging his rod. Tali wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning loudly "harder!" With a smile he began thrusting up into her while pulling her body down onto his erection. Her pleasure multiplied immediately and her climax began building faster and faster.

Garrus grinned at the sight of the pregnant Quarian enjoying his member, her milk filled breasts bouncing with each hard thrust. Lost in her erotic pleasure the young woman was completely unprepared for her orgasm. Her climax hit her like a freight train, a feeling of complete bliss filled her body as her juices coated his member. At the same time she clamped down onto him, trying to coax his climax.

Garrus didn't need much incentive. Jest feeling her orgasm was more than enough. Slamming her down as hard as he could he dumped his hot load into her tunnel. The extra cum quickly began leaking out around his shaft. Satisfied, Tali relaxed on top of the Turian, his rod still deep inside her and still hard. Once they'd both caught their breath Garrus rolled the two of them over so that he was sitting upright and the Quarian was laying on her back. He began to pump into her again, slowly. It had only been seconds since Tali came down from her peak and her pussy was extremely sensitive. Picking up his pace yet again her pleasure quickly returned.

While she enjoyed his slow deep thrusts Garrus was eyeing her chest. He moved his hands up to her chest and began to massage her breasts. He would stop for only a moment to pinch her tits and watch the milk squirt from them before continuing to grope her. Leaning over he cupped her breasts and moved his head over on of them. His lips encircled her nipple as he began to suck on it, the warm tasty milk quickly filled his mouth. While he was preoccupied with her breasts Tali wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull herself into his thrusts. The young woman moaned loudly as he picked up speed to help please her, still groping and sucking her boobs.

Now Garrus moved down to her belly. He kissed it before his hands explored around the pale purple dome. His hands glided over the smooth skin of her belly easily, the action persuaded another groan from her lips. "Oh Garrus, I can't take it anymore. Please, fuck me harder!" she moaned. He was only to happy to follow her sexual demand. Moving his hands from her belly the Turian got a hold of her hips and began to plow into her as hard as he could, the moans and groans that followed were a sure sign he was doing a good job.

While he fucked her as hard as he could Tali began to grope her breasts, showing off for him. He continued to piston into her, the cum from their last orgasmed to lubricate their excited sex. Without warning Garrus buried himself inside her. Rope after rope of his seed blasted into her tunnel. With each ribbon he would thrust into her, as deep as he could. Tali soon followed, her second climax was even better than the first.

Exhausted the two of them lay down to sleep.


End file.
